1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices for collecting and transporting leaves, cut grass, small sticks, pine needles, wood chips, nuts, and other material (hereinafter referred to as "organic material") and in particular, to such trailer-mounted devices which are pulled by a tractor, and are commonly called "trail vacs".
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, organic material is often collected from an area by a device which comprises a tractor, trailer, fan motor, fan, fan housing, inlet duct, outlet duct, and collector receptacle. The fan is disposed within the fan housing and is rotated by the fan motor. The fan housing, fan motor, and receptacle are attached to and supported by the trailer. In order to move the device to different locations, the trailer is pulled by a tractor via a standard ball and socket trailer hitch or pin joint.
The prior art devices are further assembled such that the entrance of the inlet duct is positioned near the organic material, and the other end of the inlet duct is connected to the low pressure side of the fan housing (the "organic material collecting inlet"). The outlet duct is connected between the high pressure side of the fan housing, (the "outlet stream portal"), and the receptacle.
When the fan motor is turned on, the fan generates a vacuum in the inlet duct which sucks air and organic material into the inlet duct. The air and organic material pass through the fan housing and into the outlet duct where the air and organic material are blown by the fan into the receptacle.
The prior art devices have many disadvantages. They are usually constructed primarily from steel which makes them heavy, difficult to store, and difficult to transport. In addition, the prior art devices are prone to jackknifing making them difficult to maneuver, especially when backing up. Finally, the prior art devices are permanently assembled and rigidly constructed, and they therefore occupy a large amount of storage space when not being used.